


Baby Steps

by Potato_Being



Series: Awakening [10]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Fluff, M/M, nothing really major happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3527780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potato_Being/pseuds/Potato_Being
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teldryn talks boundaries with Meren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Steps

_Careful, careful, you don't want to move too fast and scare him._ Teldryn thought as he slowly kissed Meren. The other elf jumped, and Teldryn immediately thought he would get a fireball in the stomach. The Altmer was quite jumpy.

He didn't, though. He also didn't move or say anything. He simply held perfectly still, barely breathing. Teldryn cautiously planted another kiss on Meren's neck, waiting for a response. Once more, there was none, and Teldryn wondered whether Meren was simply hoping he would leave soon. 

The dark elf backed away, turning to leave the alcove where their alchemy lab was, when the high elf reached out, grabbing his arm without looking or any other movement.

"What?" Teldryn asked.

"Come back?" The response was barely whispered, but the shorter man did as requested. The Altmer turned, leaning down slightly, giving him a gentle peck on the forehead. Reaching up, Teldryn wrapped his arms around Meren's neck, pulling him down farther.

"Why are you so damn tall?" Teldryn asked.

"Because I'm an Altmer. Aren't Dunmer normally taller than your height?" Meren replied.

"Look, I may be short, but I'm still the best man you've ever fought beside."

"True." Meren said quietly.

"Why are you always so damn calm? We've faced down dragons, Daedra and grumpy Telvanni wizards, and you're always a perfect, polite little man." Teldryn asked, pressing himself up against the other man.

"I'm just like that. Why are you so loud?"

"Point taken. Look, I'm trying to figure you out. How long have we been living together?"

"About two months."

"And in that time, you have not instigated any romantic anything."

"I brought you some flowers."

"Those were for my potions." Teldryn informed him. Meren mumbled something under his breath. "Look, if you don't want anything to do with the whole 'romance' thing, that's fine. I'm pretty shit at telling people what I want, and I honestly do not expect some centuries-old vampire to do…well, anything."

"That's mean." Meren told him softly.

"Do you ever raise your voice? Besides when you're drunk?"

"No."

"Fine. Look, are you all right with physical anything?"

"I'm not trying to get away, aren't I?" Teldryn shrugged.

"Honestly could not tell. I came up behind you and you were like a statue. Kind of weird."

"Sorry."

"Don't apologise, just answer me one thing, all right?" Meren nodded, and Teldryn's heart sped up. "Do you love me?" Meren looked confused and startled.

"Of course I do. Why, did you bring something home?" Meren asked quickly, looking around. Teldryn began laughing.

"No, Meren. Except for the random weapons you handed to me to carry."

"Right, I need to sell those."

"Not right now, I hope."

"Why?"

"Because it's past midnight and you've been brewing potions for the past three hours."

"Has it been that long?"

"Yes." Teldryn said flatly.

"That's why I'm tired."

"Sleep?"

"Sleep. We'll sell potions and weapons in the morning." Meren said quietly.

"Sleep together?" Teldryn asked hopefully. Meren kissed his forehead again.

"Of course." He said.


End file.
